


Can you fall in love with a Robot?

by Faliout



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faliout/pseuds/Faliout
Summary: Johnathan Danse, a young lawyer, finds love with James, an android.





	1. Unit #91

John placed the phone down and sighed. He glanced at his computer screen.  _ 4:55 p.m. _ the computer said. _ 5 o’ clock couldn't come sooner _ , John thought. He took a look at what he had cluttered at his desk. A stress ball, a rubix cube, a model airplane, and...a picture frame. He grabbed the frame.The frame had a picture of him, and someone else. He never understood why;  _ Why did he still have it out? Why did she do this to him? Why?  _   
  
He opened the drawer in his desk, and threw it in.  He looked out the window. It was a nice day in Downtown Boston.    
  
"Danse! What are you doing after this?"The bearded man asked, walking towards John's desk.   
  
"Arthur. Nice to finally see you around." John replied, with a snarky tone.   
  
Only 20 years old, 6 years younger than John, Arthur was a force to be reckoned with. Ruthless in the courtroom, and a golden tongue to boot. John was lucky that Arthur wanted to start a law firm with him. He wouldn’t want to go against him during a court case.    
  
"Ah, Dansey. Always the kidder.” Arthur rolled his eyes. He continued, “No really, what are you doing after this?" Arthur enjoyed referring to John by his last name. He's always told John he really liked his last name.    
  
"Well, I was planning to head to the gym after work, then back home to eat, and then sleep." John said, as he placed his hands behind his head. Even he knew his life was boring. It was all because of...he shook his head. He didn’t feel like rethinking everything.   
  
"Perfect. We'll go to the gym, grab something to eat, and then, you can accompany me to a new place I've been wanting to try." Arthur smirked, giving a  thumbs up to John. John looked confused, and sat up on his seat.   
  
"New place, huh? Tell me, what is this new place, exactly?" John raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to head to another club with Arthur. Especially for the fact that Arthur was still underage. Arthur had the habit to ask John to sneak him some drinks. John chuckled at the thought. Big, strong Arthur. Owns his own law firm, looks sharp in a suit, and still can't order his own drinks at a bar.   
  
"Look...it's not a club, nor some place to go wild and crazy...it's...well...here look.” Arthur handed John a pamphlet, his cheeks redding.  “R-Read up on it."    
  
John grabbed the pamphlet.  _ Institute Inc _ . John read, as he opened the pamphlet and breezed through it. One thing caught his attention: "Stimulate a sexual encounter with an android." John’s eyes widened and he scoffed at Arthur. 

"Really Arthur? A sex club? I would imagine you to have more dignity." John tossed the pamphlet at Arthur and started to gather his things.    
  
"Look. I know it seems weird, but just imagine it; It's a clean environment, and you don't have to worry about getting involved with a crazy person. It's simple, safe, and you can get your rocks off, without having to have that whole awkward human interaction." Arthur said, basically giving puppy dog eyes to John.   
  
Though the idea sounded weird, there was a sense of interest manifesting in John’s mind.  _ A way to have sex, without the emotions that come with it _ . John thought, instantly getting a bad taste in his mouth. John was on the fine line of feeling like a sleaze ball and wanting to try it for himself.   
  
"F-fine...I'll go. Though it may be a little...immoral, you gather my interest, Arthur." John said, mixed feelings running through his mind. Arthur’s eyes lit up, as though a child would have in a toy store. He tried to go back to his “cool guy boss” demeanor.    
  
"Excellent." Arthur said, accompanied by a serious expression, and a deeper tone. John chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his gym bag.   
  
~   
  
John and Arthur stood in front of the doors. They both had a great workout and an even better dinner. They wore their casual attires, accompanied by their excited and dreadful expressions.  I mean, it wasn't everyday you’re about to fuck an android.   
  
"W-we...we can always back out if...if you want to." Arthur stuttered. John gave a side eye look to Arthur.   
  
"Arthur. I know you want to try this...come on." John placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and started to walk, Arthur closely following him.    
  
The doors opened, and the two men walked into the office. It had the look of a futuristic place in a sci-fi film. Everything was white, and bright.  John got a weird feeling from the aesthetic they were displaying.    
  
"Doesn't this look like the bad guy's lair in one of those cheesy movies." John whispered, Arthur chuckling at the comment. They approached the desk. A woman was sitting there, typing away on a “futuristic looking” computer.    
  


"Appointment or walk in?" The woman asked, not even giving a glance to John or Arthur.    
  
"Uhh..walk in." John said, Arthur repeating what John said, but in a softer tone.     
  
The woman looked at the men, as she grabbed two tablets. She stood up and handed the tablets to them.   
  
"Alright, gentlemen. I'm gonna need you to fill out some information. When you're done with that, swipe to the right, and you'll have our current selection of androids to choose from." She said with a soft smile. John and Arthur relaxed. Seeing the woman's attitude change from a silent, sharp demeanour, to a calm, happy one, really helped them find their breaths. They grabbed the tablets and walked to the chairs in the white waiting room. 

  
John filled out the tablet with the information that was required: name, age, if he was taking any medication. John chuckled at the thought. It was like a trip to the doctor, except in the end, you would have sex with a robot. He stopped laughing, realizing what he just thought. He finished the first part, and swiped to the selection process. His heart started to beat a little faster. He saw the two options. Male or female. John looked at Arthur. Arthur was in his own little world, still filling out the required information.He didn’t know which option to pick. She showed up in his mind again. John shook his head, trying to rid her from his mind. He tapped the male option. He scrolled through the options, but none of them really called out to him. He was about to hit the back button, but...then he found one. He tapped the picture of the male android.    
  
_ James. _ John thought. Bronzed skin, medium build, a little belly. Really short, standing at 5 feet. John couldn't stop looking at his profile. The thing that interested him the most...was the  black Mohawk he had. It seemed to match him perfectly. John smiled at how interesting James appeared. John tapped the request button, then delivered the tablet back to the front desk.    
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. ... Danse.” The woman said, looking at the tablet, “You're name will be called up, when we have everything set up." The woman offered a smile to John. John returned it and walked back towards his seat. Arthur was in full concentration. He still was typing in his information.    
  
"Having trouble there, Arthur?" John sarcastically asked, chuckling at Arthur concentrating so much. To think, this was the lawyer that was feared by other lawyers in Boston.    
  
"Hey...it takes time. Alright. Sorry we're not all...r-rushy mc rusherson like you are." Arthur's face shaded a bright red, as he glanced at John smiling at him.    
  
"Rushy McRusherson? Well I'm sure glad Mr. Confident doesn’t lose his cool when it comes to the courtroom." John laughed.    
  
"MR. DANSE." The intercom boomed throughout the waiting room. John gulped as he stood up. A wave of nervousness hit him and his expression changed.   
  


"Well...look who's Mr. Confident now." Arthur teased causing John to shoot him a look of anger. He walked up to the desk and the woman gave him a plastic card with the numbers 215.   
  
"You're in room 215. Place the card in the card reader on the door, and it should open. You'll see it on the bed. You can wake it up and go on from there." She offered another smile to John, but this time, John didn't return it.   
  
_ It. _ John thought. That's what hit him.    
  


He walked through the door from the waiting room. The hallway had many doors lined up. Each with their own number. The decorations for the hallway matched the waiting room. White, shiny halls. Bright lights. John felt like he was about to battle some evil scientist.    
  
_ 215. _ He saw the door and stopped in front of it. He took a breath, and 

he placed the key card into the slot. The door beeped. The green light came on. John took in another breath, and opened the door.   
  
He entered the room. It had the appearance of a well kept hotel room. Small, clean, not one sign of dust. He looked on the bed. He saw it...well him. James. Just laying on the bed. A smile on his face. Only thing he had on was a pair of black and red briefs. He was sleeping, well...he appeared to be sleeping. His belly moving up and down, he was breathing. John walked towards the bed. It baffled him.  _ He looks and acts like a real human  _ John thought, as he sat on the bed, and started to feel his skin. It felt like natural skin. The hairs on his body were so real. He couldn't believe that this was a "thing."    
  
James' eye fluttered, reacting to the touch.  He opened his eyes and saw John.    
  
"Hello." James said, getting up from his laying position. John jumping at the sudden movement.   
  
"Hi! Hi. You must be James." John stammered, trying to maintain his composure.    
  
James smiled as he got closer to John, wrapping his arms around John’s arm. John started to blush at the sudden flirtation.   
  
"Yes. My name is James. Your name?” James asked, letting that smile hit John, as he continued to rub John’s arm. 

“I...uhh...John. Jonathan.” John stuttered out.

James chuckled “So is it John or Jonathan?” James asked, rubbing John’s chest.

John started to groan with the chest rubs. “J-John...call me John.” he muttered out, James softly chuckling with his reaction. “I like that name. It...it matches you.” James said. 

John went red with the compliment. James swung his leg over John’s leg, so that he was facing John when he sat down on his leg. John took this as a hint, and brought James closer to him. Their lips made contact with each other. They kissed passionately, John starting to rub James. Part of it was wanting to find James’ “special” spot, and the other part was he was interested in James. The fact that he was an android, yet he felt so real. The kiss he was giving felt warm. The affection he was showing. The emotions. They were all human.

John rubbed James’ thigh, as James moaned into his mouth. John found it. He smiled, and he continued to rub James’ thigh. All James could do was moan. 

“Please don’t stop, John.” The way James said his name made John quiver. 

“I don’t intend to.” John smiled, and he continued to kiss James. He noticed James’ bulge forming. 

James moaned, as he started to pull up John’s shirt. John pulled off his shirt for him. James smiled when he saw John’s bare chest. All that chest hair, covering two well-defined pecs. Nipples pointy, as though it’s chilly in this room. And abs that seemed like it would hurt if you punched ‘em. James went back to playing with John’s pecs. John groaning at the massage James was giving him. John laid down, and James sat on his lap, making sure to grind on top of John’s growing member. 

“You’re...you’re really good at this.” John said in between moans.

“Thanks...I was programmed this way.” James said, keeping that smile he had the whole time. John gave a small smile.  _ Oh...right  _ John thought, reminded of the fact that he was about to have sex with an android...of some sort. The idea of having to pay for sex turned John off. So, he would think with him about to have sex with a ‘thing’, he would be stepping out the door, but he couldn’t stop. He wanted to have this, and it seems like James wanted it as well. 

John started to unbutton his pants. James helped John pull them off. James saw John’s penis, twitching, wanting to get out of his cotton prison. James smiled, as he started to mouth John’s dick outside of his underwear. John placed his head back, moaning with every lick James was giving. James finally lowered the underwear, allowing John’s member to get some air.

James grabbed the dick in front of him. “Well...someone’s excited.” John looked down and saw James place his dick in his mouth. John moaned as he felt what James can do with his mouth. He bit his tongue. James knew what he was doing. 

He was close, but he didn’t want it to end. John got up, removing his dick from James’ mouth. James had a look of confusion. John kissed James, and he started to removed James’ underwear. James slid them off, and laid back down on the bed. John turned over James and started to eat his ass. James moaned loudly, and he clutched onto a pillow. He wasn’t expecting it. He continued to moan, trying to keep it down. He just couldn’t help it. John knew what he was doing.

“W-w-wow...you’re...you’re really g-good at-at that!” James managed to stutter out, as John continued to tongue James’ asshole. When John felt that he was ready, he picked up James, and faced James towards him. One good thing about James, was that John was able to pick him up and put him wherever he wanted. James had no complaints. John slid James onto his throbbing, 8 inch member. James winced at the pain that hit him, but it quickly turned into a satisfactory purr, as he wrapped his arms around John’s neck. John kissed James, and James started to bounce on his dick. 

John loved every moment of this. He felt a strange, odd connection with James. He loved the way James felt. He loved the way James looked. He forgot that James was just an android. He wanted to stay there, with him. 

John’s eyes opened wide, as he came into James’ asshole. James followed suit and came on John’s chest. James continued to kiss John, as John emptied himself into James’ asshole. He finally slid James off his dick, and laid back down, taking a breath. James followed, cuddling right next to him, and placing his hand on John’s chest. John making sure to wipe down his chest with the cloths that were provided in the room.

“Wow. That...that was amazing.” James said, as he gave John a sincere smile. John looked at James and smiled back. 

“Y-yeah. It’s funny...I was nervous at first.” John said, scratching his chin. 

“Oh? How so?” James placed his head on top of Danse’s chest.

“OH! It’s stupid. I just didn’t know what I would be expecting.” John looked at the top of James’ head. James didn’t reply. He went silent.  James’ chest still bouncing up and down. “James?” John looked confused, as he moved James to look at his face. 

James still had the smile, but he wasn’t blinking. He stared right at John, but John couldn’t see the James he just had sex with. He just saw...the android.

“Mr. Danse, your time is over. Please re-dress the android. You are free to use the facilities that are conveniently located in your room. When you are done, please use the doors that say ‘exit in the facilities’. You will be provided the bill when you are ready to leave. Thank you for using Unit #91. Here at Insitute In-” John stood up and pressed the call back button. 

“Is there any possibility, that...I would be able to stay longer?” John asked. The intercom went silent. 

“Do you wish to spend the night with Unit #91?” The voice finally responded.

“Y-Yes! I would enjoy that.” John said, in an excited tone.

“Very well, Mr. Danse. Just a forewarning, there will be an added charge to your bill in the morning. Please remember you are required to pay it in full. Unit # 91 will be reactivated and you’ll have him for the rest of the night. Thank you for using Institute Inc. for all your robotic needs.” The intercom responded.

“Thank you.” John said, as he heard the yawn coming from James. 

“Sorry about that. I guess I fell asleep on you John.” James said, as he smiled at John. John returned the smile. He walked back towards the bed, laid back down. James quickly climbing back towards John. They kissed again. 

~

John’s phone rang. He woke up to see James cuddled right next to him, his hand on John’s chest. John smiled. He picked up the phone. He glanced at the screen.  _ Arthur _ . John thought, as a he groaned and answered the phone.

“Whoa, Danse, buddy. You coming into work today?”  Arthur asked. John looked at James.

“What time is it?” John asked.

“Danse...it’s almost 12 in the afternoon.” Arthur responded. John gasped as he looked at his phone. They both stayed up till 4 in the morning. They talked, they cuddled and they had more sex. John felt this connection with James he just couldn’t explain.

“Yeah...I’m on my way.” John said.

“Where are you anyways?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll tell you later.” John hung up and he nudged James awake.

“Hey James. I need to go. I have work…” John said, with a bit of sadness inflicted in his voice.

James woke up and groggily smiled at John. “Okay. Last night was fun. Maybe...maybe we can do it again.” John smiled at James, and gave him a kiss. “Yeah...I would love that.” John grabbed his clothes and ran for the restroom. He looked back and saw James lying there, eyes open. Staring off into the ceiling. John’s heart ached a little.

  
Can you fall in love with a robot?


	2. Ad Victorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and James further their relationship (There are no NSFW scenes in this one!

John walked into the law firm. His hair was slightly frazzled, as if he tried to fix it in a bathroom. He was wearing a new suit. He looked disheveled. He arrived at his desk, and turned on his computer. Sitting down on his chair, he rubbed his face. He couldn't shake the image out of his mind; James. James smiling. His heart beat faster every time he thought of James chuckling. He tried to focus on the work he had. He looked at the case files that were on his desk; Mother filing for divorce. Wants the kids. Father ran off in the middle of the night. John rubbed his eyes. He shouldn't have stayed up so late.

But.

That image of James appeared in his mind again. James laughing. James staring into John’s eyes. John smiled at the thought. He didn't notice Arthur sneaking up behind him.

“Afternoon Danse.” he slapped the back of John. John jumped in his seat.

“Jesus Christ, Arthur. What do you want?” John said, slightly agitated

“Whoa...no need to get mad at me, Dansey. Besides...what exactly happened? Where were you? Are you okay?” Arthur asked John, taking a seat on John’s desk. There was a hint of concern in Arthur’s voice. 

John stood up and stretched. He sighed and looked down at his hands.“Look...I had an...interesting night.” A smile slowly growing. 

“Did...did you stay over night, at that place?” Arthur asked. John looked away from Arthur. He started to cough, but like, one of those cheap, nervous coughs. “You did...you slut.” Arthur laughed. John just glared at Arthur, giving him his signature grumpy look. 

“Okay...I did. I stayed over night.” John said, facing turning a slight shade of red.

“Wow. Whatever you slept with must of been great in bed.” Arthur stated, grabbing John’s stress ball. He palmed it in his rough hand. 

“Look...it wasn't like that. There was something...something...interesting about who I chose.” John said. He took a look at the file again. He was hoping to find something to change the subject. 

“Interesting? In what way? The...umm...thing I slept with was great in bed, but...I just couldn’t shake it out of my mind. I’m fucking a robot. When I finished, I got up and left. He...just laid there. Looking into the ceiling. I still, kind of, get shivers from that image.” Arthur stared at the stress ball. He placed it back on the desk, and gave a look to John. 

John looked at Arthur. “Look. I didn't have that. James...he, he was so happy. He always had a smile. He knew what he was doing. Then after that, we cuddled in bed. I told him excerpts of my life and he listened. He even responded to some of the stories I told him. He was more human than some actual humans I’ve met.” John stated, staring straight into Arthur’s eyes. 

“Wow. That’s a really serious face to have for what you just told me...but Danse, you have to realize, they're programmed that way. They’re made to act like that so the company can get repeated business.” Arthur said, giving a concerned look to John. John just shook his head. 

“No. James was different. In fact...I’m going back tonight. I promised him that I would return. I’ll record it, our interaction. I’ll show you the James I saw.” John navigated to the _Institute Inc._ ’s website. He dialed the number that was present on the screen. 

Arthur sighed. “Fine. But if I see some android just trying to act like a human, then you can't see James anymore. Best friend’s orders. You can come on a double date with me, and these twins I’m talking to.” 

John rolled his eyes. He hit the call button. He waited a couple of seconds. Short rings emitted into his ear. His heart was beating faster than normal.

_Hello, Institute Inc. How may we be of service to you?_

Hello. This is John Danse. I am calling because I would like to make an appointment.

_Wonderful to hear that sir. When would you like to set up the appointment?_

6:30 p.m. would work for me.

_Excellent choice. And which android would you like to select?_

James.

_Ah. Unit #91. Very well. Would you also like to participate in our dinner special?_

Dinner special?

_Yes, Mr. Danse. We bring ingredients to the room you are assigned to, and the android will make you dinner. It’s our way of making sure your experience is as authentic as possible._

Uhm...alright. I’ll participate in that. .

_Would you also like to stay the night?_

Yes. I would.

_Very well. Your appointment will be at 6:30 p.m. with Unit #91. You are also signed up for the dinner special, and to spend the night with Unit #91. Thank you for your repeated business. Have a great day._

Likewise.

John hung up the phone. Arthur smirked and shook his head. “C’mon love bird. Let's work on this case.

~

John walked down the same white hallway. Still in the suit he bought today. He kept it on, he wanted to show off...to James. John looked good in a suit. Of course, that's what everyone told him. He followed every number on the doorways. He was looking. Looking for those numbers he’d been assigned to. 355.

He was able to go home and grab a change of clothes, and a suit for the next day. He also...he also got something for James. A present. He finally reached the door. He slid the card in, and opened the door. It was the same scene as yesterday. Except the room was different. The room had more of a “new couples apartment” look to it. James was in the same position: laying on the bed,in the same attire from yesterday. He had the same smile, and he took the same soft breaths, to indicate sleeping. John couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed seeing James so calm.

He walked towards the bed and placed the bag on the nightstand. He sat down next to James, leaned down and gave him a kiss. James returned it, eyes fluttering open. James looked at John. For a split second, John felt like his heart would leave his chest. _What if Arthur’s right?_ That thought ran through his mind. He couldn’t bare the thought. 

James smiled as he got up and wrapped his arms around John’s neck. “John! You came back! I...I missed you so much.” James stayed hugging John’s neck. A smile slowly crept on John’s face

 _He...he did remember._ James kissed John again, a smile embedded onto his face. 

“I’m glad to be back.” John smiled, as he rubbed James’ cheek. James flinched at the touch, grabbing John’s hand. He examined John’s hand, feeling texture of John’s skin. John chuckled. 

“Everything alright, James?” John smiled, seeing James so interested made him feel warm inside. 

“Your skin on your hand. It’s rough. Are you okay?” James asked with a concerned look on his face. John chuckled again, and he kissed James. 

“That’s what happens to human skin James. It gets rough and worn down. It happens when you use them for physical activity.” John smiled and rubbed James’ face with them. James’ skin felt so soft compared to John’s hands. 

“Use them for physical activity?” James asked, tilting his head. _God he’s so cute when he’s confused._ John thought as he played with James’ bottom lip.

“When you use them for work. Either it be handy work, or yard work, or any form of work that requires your hands” John smiled at James. James looked at his hands and felt them. 

A knock was heard at the door. James smiled, and got up to answer the door. John laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling.

_Can you fall in love with a robot?_

_“_ Tom! What are you doing here?” James said, after he opened the door. On the other side was Tom.Tinker Tom, they called him. The android maintenance man. He was in charge of keeping the androids up to date.

“You guest ordered the dinner special!” Tom said, smiling at James. 

James’ eyes lit up. “He did?! I can't wait!!” James started to hop up and down. Tom chuckled. He never knew the androids could be so energetic. 

“Well...what’s gotten you super excited James?” Tom asked, as he started to place the special glove on.

“I...umm...I would love to cook for him.” James stated, looking down at his feet, red filling his face.

Tom smiled. He knew that these models were able to develop feelings, and he loved seeing them grow from it. Tom pulled out the the seat as James sat down on it.

“This might hurt a little, James, are you ready?” Tom said, to a fidgeting synth. Tom wasn't  a fan of this part, but a paychecks a paycheck. 

“Yeah!” James said with a smile. Tom offered a fake chuckle. For himself really. 

James presented his back towards Tom. He fiddled with his hands. Tom powered on the special glove he had on.  It started to glow blue. Tom slid the glove down James’ spine, from the base of his neck to the bottom of his waist. James’ pupils began to dilate, and his brown irises disappeared. James stopped fidgeting. He entered a shutdown state. He still had the smile on. His back opened up, revealing a system similar to the anatomy of a computer. Wires traveled around the inside. Light blinked in different speeds. Some blinked in a matter of milliseconds and some took their time. Tom sighed, and he pressed a button. A slot slid out from the area near the button. Tom grabbed the chip from a little box, and slid the chip into the slot. The slot waited and retracted back into the system. Tom closed the back of the android, and closed the panels. Tom ran the glove upwards now. He stopped at the base of the neck, and held it down. James’ pupils constricted back to their normal area, and James started to breathe again. He blinked a couple of times and picked up his head.

“All done, Tom?” James looked back at Tom, a smile still adorned on his face. 

“Yeah buddy. All done.” Tom said. James shot up, and stretched his neck. “The materials should be in the kitchen. It”s chicken parmesan.” he smiled.

James smiled back. “Thanks Tom.” James ran back into the room. Tom smiled as the door closed. He quickly lost it. He...he didn't really like that part of his job. James entered the room, adorned with a huge smile. He ran towards John, who now had his glasses on and was reading from a newspaper he brought with him.

“Well, what’s gotten you so happy?” John smiled, grabbing James and bringing James closer to him. 

“I get to make you dinner.” James smiled as he cuddled with John, placing his head on John’s chest. 

“What’s on the menu tonight, master chef.” John smiled. Seeing James expressing his emotions was another thing that made his heart beat faster.

“Chicken Parmesan with a side caesar salad.” James repeated what was placed inside of him. John’s raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

“Wow. Sounds amazing, I’m fully anticipating dinner.” John said, his stomach growling, as if it was agreeing with him.

James’ eyes lit up. He got up from cuddling John to start preparations . John grabbed his arm. James looked back, a confused look growing on his face.

“Is everything alright, John?” James asked, sitting down next to John. James was afraid he did something wrong.

“I have...a gift for you, James.” John stated, pulling out a folder t-shirt from his bag. John couldn’t explain why he was nervous. He handed it to James. James grabbed it, feeling the material.  

“Cloth?” James looked confused. John chuckled.

“Unwrap it.” John said. James quickly unfolding it. It was a black t-shirt, with the words “Ad Victorium” on it in cursive white font. (it was the law firm's signature saying)

“Oh! It’s a t-shirt.” James said, an excited tone filling his voice.

“Try it on.” John smiled. James slid on the shirt. The cloth consumed his chubby little body. His underwear was hidden, as the shirt reached halfway down his thighs.

“It’s a really big shirt.” James said look at it. John laughed. He thought James looked so cute in it.

“Yes and you look outstanding in it.” John smiled. He pulled in James for a hug. He made sure to kiss the top of his head. James chuckled at the sudden affection with John. “I would like you to have it, James.The shirt.”

James looked surprise. He felt the fabric in his hands, a saddened expression overtaking his face, “I can’t...I can’t keep it. We’re not allowed to have our own personal items.” James looked down.

John smiled softly, and lifted up James’ head, making sure to make eye contact with James. “Hey...no need for tears. How about this? I’ll keep the shirt with me, and when I come to visit, you can wear it.”

A smile exploded on James’ face. “YEAH! I like that!” James yelled and jumped up and down. John laughed at this sight. James wrapped his arms around John, trying his hardest to give John the biggest, warmest hug. John held James, his train of thought sticking with one question, _Can you really fall in love with a robot acting like a human?_

They parted from the hug. James had another confused look. He smelled the shirt and John gave a quiet chuckle. “James,what are you doing?” John asked, playing dumb.

“Oh...Sorry...it’s just, this shirt smells like you. I like it.” James smiled at John.

John raised an eyebrow. He never really expected a reaction like that from James, of all _people._ “Is that a good thing or a bad?” John smiled.

“Good thing.” James said, “Okay...let me cook you up a good meal. Sit down.” James pointed to the bed. John complied and laid back down.

The room soon was filled with smell of chicken cooking and pasta boiling. John snuck a glance at James cooking. From time to time, he would catch James taking a whiff of his new shirt. John smiled. _Maybe you can fall in love with a robot acting like a human._ John smiled and went back to reading his newspaper.

~

The plates were empty. John laid on the bed,accompanied by James, cuddling John’s arm. John couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see how James was a robot. James had so much feeling and emotions. John had this textbook definition (a stereotype if you will) of how robots act. But James was far from it.

“John?” James asked, waking John from his train of thought.

“Yeah, James?” John replied, looking at the smaller man. He still had the shirt on. It gave John a warm feeling inside.

“What’s the outside like?” James stared straight at John. John stared back at James. John had a confused look on his face. He didn’t understand the question.

“What do you mean, James?” John asked for clarification. He didn’t get it. What does James mean when he asks, _what’s the outside like?_

“I mean...what is like? I’ve never seen the outside world. I have no idea what it looks like...what it feels like. What’s it like?” James got up, adjusting his shirt.

John looked at James. His eyes widened. _That’s true. James...James has never seen outside. He’s been contained here all his life. He was bor...b-built here_ John thought, struggling with the last sentence.

“Outside is outstanding, James. You would really enjoy it.There are many types of trees, different types of animals, and a whole lot of people who all look different. Usually the air is clean, though there are days the air is sometimes difficult to bare with. I know. How about I show you?” John grabbed his cellphone from his pocket, James just following every move John did,with the same old puzzled look that he’s given John before.

John opened up his gallery app, and found some pictures of landscapes he took when he went on vacation. “Here are some pictures of how the outside world.” John handed the phone to James. James grabbed the phone and stared at the screen. James eyes shot open. He stared at the pictures on the screen, the colors hitting his corneas.

“Wow” Was all that James muttered. James scrolled through the pictures. All John could do was laugh at how cute James’ expression was, as he gave all his attention to the cell phone. James couldn’t believe it. It was so different from the white walls he was used to. James loved seeing the different amounts of colors. He loved seeing the blues, and the oranges, and the greens, and yellows, and reds and how they clashed together. James started feeling something inside him, that he never experienced before.

_I wish I could go outside._

“Is this you John?” James asked, swiping into a picture of John and Arthur. John chuckled.

“Yeah. That’s me and my friend, Arthur. I would love for you to meet him...one day.” John went quiet at the last word. _Would James be able to ever meet Arthur? He’s confined here. I don’t think the personnel here, would be fine with one of their androids meeting non paying clients._ John thought.

“It sounds amazing, John. I wish...I wish I could see the outside. Especially with you. Outside seems like fun.” James went silent, the last part of his sentence resonating throughout the room. A tear started to fall. James didn’t know what this feeling was, but  he felt weird. He wanted to see the outside. Holding onto John’s hand. Making sure he’s always there. More tears started to fall.

_Is this...crying?_

John noticed the tears that fell from James’ eyes. He grabbed James and brought him closer to him. James hugged John, pressing his face into John, John kissing the top of his head. Soft sobs were heard, coming from James. John held onto James, as James stayed there, never wanting to let go.

_He’s crying...and...and there’s nothing I can do about it._

James couldn’t explain it. He felt sad. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be with John.  He wanted to be outside. James started to feel constricted.

John held onto James. He didn’t let go. He let James cry. John kissed the top of his head. He never knew that he’d fall in love with a ro- no an and- no...a human like James.

  
_I need to get James out of here._


End file.
